Cathal
Cathal is an R&P forum regular (typically found in the Religion forum). Details *'Real name': Mathew *'Date of Birth': 6th of February *'First R&P appearance': sometime in the Fall of 2006 (in Religion) Religious views Cathal is a Hard Polytheist. This means that he believes in the literal existence of each and every God (short of the Gods in popular works of fiction such as H.P. Lovecrafts books). It also means that he believes these Gods are unique and seperate entities, each with their own desires, likes and dislikes. Cathal is also a member of the Religious belief system known as Celtic Reconstructionism. Specifically he focuses on reconstructing the Religious beliefs of the Irish. This means that he is trying to reconstruct the Religious Beliefs of the Irish as they were practiced in Pre-Christian times. This also means that not only is he working on reconstructing the Religious beliefs, but also on the Cultural practices as well. This however is alot more difficult for Cathal as he never grew up in the Culture of the Celts, thus has a lot to learn in regards to the cultural beliefs of the Celts. Another thing he is working towards reconstructing, or more specifically learning, is the language of the modern, and possibly also ancient Irish. Philosophical views At the current time, Cathal's philosophical views are not really pinned down. He is still learning a great deal about Philosophy. This is the reason why he rarely ventures into the Philosophy half of the R&P, because he does not know how to argue philosophy. Well-known for Cathal is particularly well known for debating and correcting fluff. He was a member of the former RPCPIA, and he is a member of the RPCPIA's heir. He does not hide this fact from anyone, as he does not feel shame for it. He does not pursue the purpose of the RPCPIA with as much vigor as he once did. And he was not part of the RPCPIA when the "A" and the "Clique" went to War against the RPCPIA, so he does not have any particular experiences from those times. However he does still correct fluff when he encounters it. Cathal is also known for attempting to correct Christians when they claim that they have proof of the existence of Jesus, or when they claim that the Bible says all Gods except the Christian God are evil and false Gods. But aside from this, he has no quarrel with Christians. Current and past affiliations * Cathal was a member of the RPCPIA. However he went on Hiatus from the R&P long before the events that officially shut the RPCPIA down occured. * Cathal is currently a member of the Heathen Assembly However that organization is not the RPCPIA, it is the RPCPIA's heir. There is a difference. Especially in the approach that the two take towards the purpose of exposing fluffies. * Cathal is a member of the Mist Filled Path, which is a Celtic Reconstructionist group. * Cathal is a member of the Anti-Fluff Army which is of no relation to the RPCPIA. * Cathal is a member of several other groups which have no relationship to the R&P as well. The Dagda Cathal's first and only Alt, was the Dagda. Cathal has only pulled him out of the closet once since his creation. And it turned out that the Dagda was the single horniest character on the R&P... so horny in fact that Sybil Noire (Brooke) threatened to club the Dagda into submission with her infamous phallus pole! The Dagda is the name of one of the Celtic Gods. Specifically the Celtic Father of the Gods. This particular God is portrayed as being one of the most fertile entities in existence, He was able to have sex for 7 days straight, and still had the power to hold sway over the sun to make the sun stand still for 9 whole months, so that the son of his escapade with a particular Goddess would be born in what is officially a single day! See: *Myspace profile See also *Myspace profile *Live Journal